fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 01 - Contamination - Aftermath
Interval 01 - Contamination - Aftermath is an Interval in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Initial Brief SITUATION: The Origin Facility Explosion has devastated the city. Status of F.E.A.R. and remaining Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (S.F.O.D.D) units is unknown. MISSION: Restore contact with remaining F.E.A.R. and S.F.O.D.D units. Updated Brief MISSION: Find your way out of the building. Updated Brief MISSION: Rendezvous with F.E.A.R and S.F.O.D.D Operatives. Walkthrough ﻿The game starts right where the previous game left off. It begins while Point Man is outside after escaping the Origin Facility and is out on a deserted street when the Origin Facility explosion occurs. After that, Alma Wade is shown standing over Paxton Fettel's corpse. Point Man then wakes up beside the wreckage of the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter and finds himself separated from his fellow survivors, Jin Sun-Kwon and Douglas Holiday. Holiday suggests to meet up at the street, as Kwon has already been badly injured. Your first objective is to find a way out of the building you are in and meet up with Kwon and Holiday. Go throgh the nearby door and collect an AT-14 Pistol on a table. After smashing through a few planks and going through the next two doors, you can pick up a Medkit lying in some debris in the corner. The ceiling collapses in the next room and you are forced to go around the other way. You must crouch to enter the next room. After you do so, walk through the hole in the wall, where you will fall through the floor. You will be told to turn on your flashlight, as you will need it. Go through the room and out the window. Holiday radios that he sees you and tells you to go down the fire escape. After you climb down, go through the window where a gas pipe explodes. Wait for it to stop and run through the door. There is a hole in the floor which you have to jump down and crawl through to reach the exit. Similar to the first game, there is a never ending chain of lightning stretching from wall to wall; blocking your path. You will you have to find the circuit breaker. It is in the room right next to the lightning, but through the window you see Alma Wade, the main antagonist of the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. After seeing her another flashback will occur where she walks down a hallway towards you, changing from her child form to her adult form in the process. After she crawls towards you, the flashback ends and you can go into the room and kill the power. Head through the corridor and out of the building. Further down you meet up with Kwon and Holiday. You are separated from them by a fence. Standing in front of them is a dorment Replica soldier. Holiday shoots the soldier after Kwon states he is not dead. Holiday then tells the player to meet up with them down the road. As you walk towards a dead end street which leads to a church, an airplane falls out of the sky and crashes beyond the church. There are six more dorment Replicas as you walk toward the church. You can either kill all of them and get ammo for your AT-14 Pistol and RPL Sub-Machinegun, or you can leave them be. Either way, they will not bother you further. At least, these particular ones will not. This is also where you see your first Armored Truck in the game, which has ammo inside of it. There is a seventh Replica lying on the steps of the church in a pool of blood who has more ammo. Walk up to the church to get a checkpoint, then walk into the mist in front of the middle door. Inside you'll see six Replica Soldiers and Paxton Fettel in the large praying room. Fettel tells you that he knows him being alive doesn't make sense to the player, and says he did not like being killed. He reactivates the six Replicas and sends them after you. Gun down one of the soldiers quickly before walking away from the door. Use either side of the doorway to obtain better cover. Walk in and be sure to use Slow-Mo, as a Replica is awaiting to ambush. Take out all of the remaining Replicas in the room and do not stay in one place as they will chuck N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades at you here and there. When the last of them dies, you'll get the "Unknown Origin" static in your H.U.D. As this happens, pieces of the floor of the aisle will float up to the ceiling, creating a hole in the floor. Jump in and complete the stage. Category:Extraction Point walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Extraction Point intervals Category:Walkthroughs